


Stiles and Derek's World Tour

by DivinusQualia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Deaton is Enjoying This, Dogs, Everyone is pack, F/M, Frustrated Derek, Gen, M/M, Nothing to do with Actual Traveling, Pets, Puppies, Rebuilt Hale House, Still Werewolves, animal adoption, strays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinusQualia/pseuds/DivinusQualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always wanted to travel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. America

It's raining cats and dogs, but humid enough in the office, even with the air conditioning on full blast, that Derek has to work hunched over Mrs. Bellingham's blueprints in just his wifebeater, his shirt and jacket hanging off the back of his office chair. When he thinks to check the clock, he blinks and curses to himself. The torrential downpour darkened the skies and Mrs. Bellingham's new basement apartment plan took up way too much time with it's eco-efficient designing, and now Derek's staring at the 8:43 PM on his clock and dreading Stiles' verbal discipline. He rolls the plans up and leaves them with her account folder, briefly considers putting his shirt back on but considers it too humid and tucks it into his briefcase and throws his jacket over his arm. He rushes to the reception area door, thankful for what the air conditioned stillness is kind of providing, and stamps himself out, flicks the 'OPEN' sigh off as he leaves, and locks the front door with 'Hale Engineering and Architecture' engraved into the glass. Derek then curses as he realizes he's without an umbrella and always parks the Camaro furtherest away from the front door. He rolls his eyes and curses under his breath before running for the Camaro. 

Derek promises his baby that he'll treat her leather interior with his best polish as an apology for soaking her seats as he pulls up to the townhouse. The rain blurs his windshield but Stiles' bright blue jeep jumps out-parked haphazardly in the middle of the driveway. Derek curses again and wonders in he can squeeze past the older car and into the garage, but considering the space he has, he's not willing to risk buffing out any scratches. He cuts the engine and make another mad dash through the rain to the front door. He rings the doorbell 5 times, and with no indication that Stiles is coming, relents and pulls out his keys. It takes him 0.5 seconds to open the door and 0.51 to start yelling.  
"Jesus Christ, Stiles! Stiles, why the hell is everything covered in mud?!" He carefully steps out of his boots and avoids the splattered mess on the-he going to murder Stiles-white Ikea rug he swears he over paid for.  
"It's not everything, jerk!" Stiles whines from somewhere in the house, and Derek decides to follow the mud trail.  
"It's damn near to it! What happened?" Derek can feel the heat in his body and contains his claws as he passes the kitchen and finds the sink caked in mud. "Stiles!"  
"Oh my god, it's mud, you've been covered in blood and been less concerned!" Stiles' voice is now obviously drifting from upstairs and Derek takes them 2 by 2. 

He's regretting his decision to get upstairs so fast, and really wishing he could travel back in time and tell himself to slow down, when he finds Stiles' red hoodie-the front coated in wet mud-hanging from the bathroom door.  
"Stiles! Are you okay?" Derek asks as he bursts into the bathroom prepared to fight off an attacker.  
"Chill! You're scaring her!" Stiles is sitting fully clothed in the bathtub, his long arms wrapped around a shivering puppy as the shower pelts them with water.  
"What the ever loving fu-"  
"Derek, I just found her, I couldn't leave her outside!" Stiles whines and turns his big amber eyes on Derek. His gives the puppy enough time to jump out of the tub and skid on the tiles. Her body tenses and Derek knows what's about to happen in his freshly renovated bathroom. Her head is just beginning to shake when Derek roars.  
"No! Do. Not. Move." The puppy freezes and as Derek holds his gaze on her, she collapses and rolls to bare her stomach.  
"You did not just use your alpha eyes on the puppy!" Stiles jumps up from the tub and splashes water as he gets out.  
"Yes, I did. My only issue is they don't work on you." Derek bares his teeth but allows his eyes to fade back into their winter moon silver norm. The puppy on the floor whimpers and Stiles coos before gathering her into his arms. 

Derek exhales heavily and suppresses his wolf's instincts as Stiles gleefully allows the puppy to lick at his neck.  
"Where did you find it anyways? Should you be letting it lick your skin?" Derek can't help the growl underlining the sentence.  
"I found her down the road. And since I just gave her a bath, I think we're safe." Stiles glares at him but when she licks his mouth he breaks into a wide smile. "Yeah, little girl. We're safe, yes we are..." He dissolves into baby talk and Derek appraises the puppy. Her coat is thick and shiny, a reddish, russet brown, long but well kept, and her ears flop around seeming almost too big for her tiny body.  
"It looks good. So somebody probably lost it. Take it to Deaton."  
"Deaton's closed. Because, you know, it's after 9:30 at night." Stiles' golden eyes narrow. "I expected you would know that, Mr. Late-Arrival." The puppy wriggles in Stiles' arms, seeking more attention, and Derek feels like a child caught-until he realizes something.  
"Hey! You were late today too! Otherwise, the dog would have been clean already and at Deaton's." Derek gives a smug smile until Stiles squints accusingly.  
"I was late because I was rescuing a puppy off the roads at night in the rain, and when I got here I fed her some burger meat before I attempted to bathe her."  
"In the sink. You are cleaning that up." Derek rolls his eyes and prepares to leave the bathroom.  
"But what about this little angel?" Stiles calls from behind him, and Detek turns to find the duo giving him their biggest, softest eyes. Derek knows exactly what's he's about to be asked.  
"No."  
"But Derek..." Stiles hoists the puppy closer to his face.  
"I said no." Derek lets his eyes flash red and the puppy goes limp and whimpers in Stiles' grasp.  
"Hey! Stop doing that to her..." He snuggles her close to his chest and pouts. "Okay, fine, but we were both late and Deaton's is closed, so can she stay just for tonight?" Stiles' amber eyes seem to grow wider like Boots from Shrek and Derek growls.  
"It stays in the garage."  
"We can't leave her out there alone! C'mon Derek, I know you have a heart." Stiles crouches to the floor and scratches behind the puppy's ear.  
"Kitchen floor." Derek can feel himself slipping, Stiles is a con artist.  
"Aw, c'mon Derek. She can sleep in our room. And after tonight I'll do that thing you like and-"  
"Just tonight. It only stays tonight and it better not get hair on my clothes." Derek barks.  
"Aw, thanks Derek!" Stiles gives him a self satisfied smirk. "Say 'thank you Derek', say it!" The puppy yips as Stiles rubs her stomach. "Good girl! Good!"  
"She goes to Deaton in the morning, Stiles." Derek stalks out of the bathroom, knowing he just lost to a puppy. 

Derek might kill Stiles when he wakes up to puppy breath in his face. The dog is sprawled over both of them, breathing deeply with its tongue lolling out.  
"Stiles!" Derek rolls and gives a slight push to the puppy's snout.  
"Hhhrgg?" Stiles leg straightens and sticks off the edge of the bed, tenses, and is followed by the next leg. "Wha?"  
"The dog. It was all over me." Derek pulls a shirt over his head and heads for the en suite bathroom. He can hear Stiles' sitting up as the bed creaks and the dog yips.  
"Aw, she loves you. Don't you girl? You love Derek?" Stiles croons and the puppy yips again. Derek exits the bathroom with a roll of his eyes to find the puppy pressing it's moist black nose to Stiles' cheek.  
"Remember, she has to go to Deaton's today."  
"You take the fun out of everything, don't you?" Stiles pouts and rubs the Doug's back. "Never mind, baby, don't love Derek anymore." Derek pulls his jeans and work shirt out of the closet with yet another roll of his eyes before marching back into the bathroom for a shower. He takes his time, the dog woke him up half an hour early, and when he gets out of the shower, Stiles is sitting on the bed fully dressed, probably just out of the other bathroom. The dog sits patiently at his feet, her tail wagging crazily fast.  
"So, do you want to come with us? I already called in and Allison said she'll cover with my clients. I'm sure Scott and Isaac can handle some blueprints for an hour." Stiles asks.  
"You know Scott right? I don't want him to get anyone killed after construction because of a miscalculation."  
"It's an hour! Come on." Stiles flicks his puppy dog eyes on and Derek relents.  
"Fine. An hour. Could you get me the ph-"  
"I already called for you. Let's go!" Stiles jumps up from the bed with his trademark smirk.  
"Um, breakfast?" Derek raises his eyebrows and notes the dog stands at attention to the word.  
"I've got scrambled egg and bacon omelettes downstairs. What, do you think I'm stupid?"  
"Is that a rhetorical question?"  
"Hurry up, asshole." Stiles rolls his eyes and turns to the dog. "C'mon baby, we're going downstairs!"

"Stiles, Derek. I didn't expect to see either of you today." Deaton greets them with his usual air of omniscient knowledge hovering over them. "And who is this little beauty?" He bends to scratch behind the puppy's ears and she yips and licks his hand.  
"Stiles found it last night, in the road. Just brought it in so the owner could find it." Derek grunts.  
"I see, I'll give it a quick check." Deaton looks to Stiles who hands over the makeshift leash of rope.  
"Yeah, she's really agreeable. You won't have any trouble with her."  
"Thank you, Stiles. Do you want to come in with her or wait?" Deaton offers as she yips at his feet. Stiles opens his mouth but Derek answers.  
"Do we need to wait? It's not even our dog."  
"I do need someone to sign the papers for bringing her in, Derek." Deaton smiles gently. "Stiles?"  
"Oh, yeah, I can do that!"  
"Thank you. I'll be in the back. Come on, girl." Deaton leads the puppy through the gate at the side of the desk and disappears into the back. Stiles turns to Derek.  
"You don't have to be so mean, she's just a puppy!"  
"Not our puppy." Derek counters and Stiles' face droops. "I mean," he offers more softly, "Is what if her owners are searching for her right now?"  
"I guess you're right." Stiles shrugs and sets himself to filling out the stray/lost dog form Deaton gave him in silence. After 15 minutes Deaton returns and the puppy yips before leaping into Stiles' lap.  
"Well, she's perfectly healthy, but I can't find a tracker or tattoo on her. And no ones reported a missing Irish Setter puppy, so she's a real stray."  
"She doesn't have owners?" Stiles tightens his grip on the wiggly puppy. "What does that mean?"  
"You could leave her here, to be adopted, but since you found her and this is a small shelter, you get first dibs if you want her." Deaton smiles.  
"Oh my god, really? Because-"  
"Stiles." Derek interrupts. "Who is going to take care of it? I work every day except Sunday and holidays, and you work in an office."  
"When Boyd and Erica got that kitten, Allison let her bring it to work until it got used to being home alone." Stiles whimpers.  
"This is a dog. It barks. It needs room." Derek is trying really hard to let Stiles down gently.  
"We could move back into the Hale Manor. Boyd is almost finished construction with his crew. It would only be a few months in the townhouse." Stiles pouts and the puppy yips conjolingly.  
"Stiles..." Derek runs a hand through his hair and catches Deaton's slight grin. "Okay. Fine. And only because I feel bad working late."  
"Aw yeah!" Stiles fist pumps the air, then one of the puppy's tiny paws. "And what's your name, sweetie?"  
"I can get you forms for that. Excuse me." Deaton heads for the back. 

"I can't believe you named an Irish dog after an American city." Derek drops the jeep's keys on the counter-no way the dog was scratching his leather interior-and huffs.  
"It's a good name! I've always wanted to visit Manhattan, and my Mom grew up there." Stiles smiles softly at the though and Derek can't argue.  
"Fine. I'll get the food out of the jeep."  
"Thanks. C'mon, Manhattan, show me where you want your bed! C'mon!" Stiles jumps around in front of the puppy and she yips excitedly.  
"You know, Manhattan is going to be a bitch to say. It's long." Derek half complains.  
"I know. So I gave her a cute nickname." Stiles slaps his knees and beckons to Manhattan. "Come here, Hattie, come on!" She quickly taps across the hardwood and jumps at Stiles' knees. "Good girl! Good, Hattie!"  
"Now she sounds like an old woman." Derek rolls his eyes and heads for the garage. Before the door slams behind him Stiles' voice rings out.  
"Hey! Derek didn't call you an 'it'! Isn't that great, Hattie? Yes it is!"


	2. Egypt

Derek doesn't see it at first. Or rather, he hears Scott cooing and just assumes Allison dropped by. He simply rolls his eyes at the thought of their melodramatic relationship and flips his office stereo on. The cooing and cajoling continues for a while and Derek considers going to break up the lovebirds-but figures he doesn't want the responsibility of being to one to push them back into an "off" stage. When he hears Isaac's baby talk, however, he jumps from his desk and matches out of his office.   
"What the hell is going on?" Derek finds them in the reception area, waving arms out the door. Scott panics and throws whatever was in his hand outside.   
"Nothing. Just... Playing a game." He shoots Isaac a look.   
"Yeah, Derek. Nothing to worry about." Isaac meekly offers and Derek growls.   
"Isaac..."  
"Nothing!" Isaac's eyes widen and it amplifies his childlike appearance.   
"Yeah, Derek. We've got work to finish." Scott pushes Isaac behind him, and towards his seat at the desk, before heading for his office.   
"Ms. Werthy needs your plan for her new garage tomorrow, Scott! It better be finished! And Isaac, Mr. Jefferson wants to go over the column designs, call him and arrange an appointment." Derek yells after his employees. He hears the muttered "Okay, Dad." and "Wow, bossy." before he reaches his office. "I heard that Scott. And, Isaac, I am the boss!" 

When his door opens at lunch time, Derek throws his pen at the visitor.   
"Hey! What if I was a client?" Stiles retrieves the fallen pen, balancing two styrofoam boxes.   
"Isaac would have buzzed me and I would have met you in reception. Put those down, you're not the most coordinated." Derek smirks and reaches for the containers.   
"Oh, so Sourface has jokes..." Stiles hooks one of the client chairs with his foot and drags it closer to the desk. "But I have lunch!"  
"Only reason I like you. Is this from Danny's place?" Derek accepts the box offered to him eagerly.   
"Of course it is. Busy as hell, but who knew hackers can cook? Anyways, I got you the turkey on rye, some cesear salad, and pasta with white cheese sauce." Stiles unwraps his sandwich as he talks but Derek's eyes are already rolling in esctacy.   
"Oh my god, I'm leaving you for Danny. Only for the sandwich sauce though, he said he'd never tell anyone."   
"I get that. I would also leave you for the sandwich sauce." Stiles sticks his tongue out and there's a smear of sauce on the corner of his mouth. Derek rolls his eyes and reaches across the desk to reach for Stiles' face when there's a bark.   
"Did you bring Manhattan here?" Derek asks and Stiles nods.   
"Yeah. She was with me a work. I left her outside with Isaac." He shrugs and there's another bark. A different deep, steady 'woof' from Hattie's high pitched 'yip'.   
"And who's that?" Derek pushes of his desk and marches back out to the front. "Isaac! What the hell?!" He stares as Hattie runs in circles and yips at the tall, thin tan dog with long hair.   
"Derek! He was just outside, he looked so sad.." Isaac runs a hand through the dogs fur. 

Hattie yips all the way to Deaton and even though Derek's gotten used to her-maybe even likes her a little-he wants to muzzle her. He settles for flashing his eyes red and she quiets immediately.   
"I can't believe you keep doing that to her. " Stiles shakes his head and Derek shrugs. The big dog from his office is laying in the back of the jeep, head on both paws and feathered tail softly swishing over the floor. He raises his head when Stiles' phone rings and Derek answers.   
"Hey, Allison... He's driving... Well, there was a dog and... Oh? Yeah. I'll let him know and he'll be right there." He drops the phone into the cup holder.   
"What? What happened?" Stiles cracks his knuckles at the stoplight.   
"Allison said one of your clients is freaking out. He's getting married and he's second guessing his financial agreements with his fiancé. He really needs to talk to you and is apparently waiting in your office."  
"Ugh, Mr. Izra. He's so figety, I worry for him. So, you can drop me at work and take Hattie and the new dog to Deaton's?" Stiles is already making an illegal swerve across the road when Derek nods. Hattie yips in as she slides across the back of the jeep and the big dog just tilts his head in the other direction. Stiles presses a quick kiss to Derek's cheek as he tumbles out of the jeep at his office, grabbing his briefcase out the back.   
"Text me what Deaton says. I might not reply though. Love you, later."   
"Bye." Derek switches from the passenger to the driver's seat and Hattie jumps to the front.

"Derek, it's only been a week. Is Hattie okay?" Deaton greets him with his all knowing smile.   
"Yeah. Stiles found another stray outside my office." Derek points to the older dog trailing behind Hattie through the door. He doesn't need a leash and obediently sits at Derek's feet.   
"A Saluki? I don't think anyone here owns one, much less lost it." Deaton bends to offer it a treat and it rises. The long hair on its thin body almost makes it look like unreal, ethereal.   
"What should I do?" Derek asks.   
"You have the same options as last time, Derek. I'll take him to the back for a quick check." Deaton opens the side gate and the dog silently pads through and waits for further instruction. Derek takes his phone out.   
Derek: Deaton says no one's lost a dog.   
He waits for a reply but figures Stiles is busy and Deaton returns.   
"All good. He's healthy. What are you going to do, Derek?"   
"Stiles already has Hattie. I don't think we can handle another dog..." Derek watches the dog lower it's head, like it understands being abandoned.   
"I'll get the stray paperwork." Deaton nods. The dog looks up at him with it's head on its paws, and Hattie decides to snuggle into it's side. Deaton returns quickly and Derek fills out the paperwork while Hattie naps and the dog watches him. It makes him feel guilty but by the time he leaves the shelter with Hattie at his heels, he's managed to suppress the urge to go back for the soulful, old dog. 

Stiles isn't home yet when Derek gets there. He flashes his eyes at Hattie to keep her in the living room where he can see her as he cooks and is halfway done the fish he was cooking when he hears keys in the door. Hattie yips and the only thing that overrides his Alpha order is Stiles' scent for her.  
"Oh, baby! Did you miss me? Yes, yes, you did! My baby Hattie!" Stiles has her in his arms when he walks into the kitchen. "Ooh, is that salmon? I love salmon." He kisses Derek's cheek. "I love coming home to my little wifey cooking."  
"Yes, it's salmon. And I'm not the little one, and neither of us is the wife." Derek rolls his eyes and Stiles releases Hattie to wash his hands.   
"What happened to the big dog?"   
"I left him at Deaton's." Derek's hesitant to say it out loud and once he does, Stiles sticks his head out of the bathroom.   
"You what? Derek, he was so nice! He was the you to me, the him to Hattie!"   
"He's a nice dog Stiles. He'll get adopted quickly, Deaton says he's rare anyways."  
"I don't care, I liked him! You should have kept him." Stiles pulls plates out if the cupboards and starts setting the table.   
"We already have Hattie! Where is he going to stay?"  
"We're moving back to the Manor in 3 months! He'll have plenty of room, Derek."  
"Stiles, that's just impractical. It doesn't matter." Derek turns off the pot of rice.   
"How is that impractical? Tell me, please. Enlighten me, Alpha Hale." Stiles sneers the last line and Derek snaps at him.   
"I'm busy keeping the pack in line, with my work, and you want me to raise a family of dogs with you?" Derek feels the tension the instant it leaves his mouth and Stiles plunks the glasses down on the table so hard, he's surprised they don't shatter.   
"So, you don't have time for a family with me." He hisses through clenched teeth.   
"No, Stiles! I just, that's not what I meant. I just-"  
"No. I get it. Whatever. I guess you don't want a family with me." Stiles is flippant about it and rolls his eyes. "Is the fish ready?"   
"I... Yeah. It's done." Derek turns the pan off. Stiles replies with "Good" but it sounds an awful lot like "We're done." to his ears. 

Stiles cuddles Hattie on the other end if the couch as they watch Dancing with the Stars and completely ignores Derek. Completely. Ignores. He doesn't even react when Derek tries to offer to buy him curly fries. It makes sense he doesn't react when Derek moves either, but Derek speaks anyways.   
"I'm going out for a drive." He waits to see if Stiles says anything but all he does is shrug slightly. Hattie barks her goodbye. Derek grabs his leather jacket out of the closet and the jeep keys-the Camaro is still at his office-before softly closing the front door. He sits in the jeep for 15 minutes before he starts it, breathing in the scent of Stiles and satisfying his wolf. He starts it and drives without paying attention, but somehow when he ends up outside of the shelter he doesn't resist it. He can smell Deaton inside and his office light is on, so he cuts the engine. Before he can exit the car, his phone vibrates in his pocket.   
"Hey."  
"Hi." Stiles breaths into the phone. "I'm sorry."  
"No. I'm sorry." The tightened in Derek's chest dissipates. " I was... I wasn't thinking."  
"I overreacted." Stiles falls silent but he can hear Hattie yipping in the background. "Are you coming back?" He sounds terrified of the answer and Derek immediately answers.   
"I love you." He blurts. "I love you, Stiles."  
"I'll see you soon?" Stiles' smile is audible.   
"Yeah. I have to finish something first." Derek smiles softly. "Bye."  
"Bye. Love you." Stiles hangs up. Derek tucks his phone back into his pocket and gets out if the jeep. 

Deaton isn't fazed in the slightest when Derek taps on his office window. He simply swings it open and pops his head out.   
"Derek. You're here late."   
"Is that dog still here?"   
"Of course he is. I know Stiles. And I know you." Deaton smiles and there's a familiar low bark from inside. "Come around to the front. I'll let you in."  
"Thanks." Derek lets him close the window and heads to the front. The door is already open and the dog waits patiently at the desk. He barks once when he see's Derek and Deaton chuckles.   
"He's extremely well trained. Likes to sit by me when I'm reading. Do you have a name for him?"  
"I'm sure Stiles has already named him." Derek smirks.   
"I'll get you the paperwork then. Just drop it off when you have a chance."   
Stiles sits up in the couch when Derek returns.   
"Where have you been?"  
"No where." Derek smiles and the dog trails behind him.   
"No way! You, you got him?"   
"Of course. I love you." Derek leaves the family part unspoken.   
"What's his name?" Stiles scratches the nape of it's neck and the dog licks his nose.   
"I figured you could name him." Derek holds up the unfinished paperwork and Stiles' smiles.   
"Cairo. His name is Cairo. Do you like that, boy? You like Cairo?" He kisses Cairo's nose and he barks once. 

Derek's beginning to enjoy the extra half hour Hattie give him each morning. After a week, Stiles had managed to stay asleep and Hattie had taken to napping with him. Derek showered early, made breakfast, scooped out some food and let Cairo outside. He opened Architectural Digest as he waited for the coffee pot to announce its completion and Cairo trotted back inside. He lay under the table, his head on Derek's feet and Derek smiles softly. Stiles grumbles as he stumbles down the steps.   
"There better be coffee down there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to update every Monday! Stick with me and please leave comments! :)


	3. England

"Peter! Peter, do you see that?" Boyd gives his foreman a raised eyebrow.  
"Not at all. I've got cataracts." Peter snarks back and rolls his eyes. "But yes. I've seen a puppy running around here."  
"And you didn't tell me. We have a puppy running around construction equipment and you didn't tell me."   
"Not my fault you're not on site as often as you should be." Peter shrugs.  
"I care about the Manor too, but I do have other projects. So get off my back, because I'm your boss, and get the puppy." Boyd huffs and stalks back to his pickup to look for a blanket.   
"You sure talk more than you used to!" Peter yells after him and although he gripes about it, it's a welcome break to corner the puppy in the unfinished kitchen.   
"Come here, pup. Come on." Peter flashes his beta eyes and the tiny black dog barks once before happily scurrying into his arms. "There's a good pup. Good-" He checks quickly. "Girl. Good girl." The puppy licks frantically at his face and he can't help but smile as he brings her to Boyd.   
"Found her!" Peter carefully sets the pup on the blanket in the pickup's cab but Boyd gives him a dead stare.  
"I have no idea what you're doing, but the puppy I saw was gray." He points viciously at the pup in the cab. "Not black." The puppy barks again and nips at Boyd's fingers and he can't help his soft smile.   
"Gray? Maybe she got dirty." Peter tries and Boyd raises an eyebrow. "Fine! Fine. I'll look." He stalks off with his beta eyes bright focusing on the scent of pup. It takes 3 hours before he finds the second puppy, cowering under the furnace in the basement.   
"Aw, pup, good thing we didn't turn that on!" He smiles at the puppy and it's all too happy to leap into his arms. This one is quieter and snuggles into his chest as he takes it up the stairs and outside.   
"You found it." Boyd isn't even trying to hide his glee as the black puppy licks at his chin from his large hands.   
"This one's a boy. They smell quite similar, though." Peter cuddles the gray boy up his shoulder and snorts when he licks at the shell of his ear.   
"I'm guessing they're from the same litter, most definitely the same parents. Maybe they're twins." Boyd sets the girl down again and Peter sets her brother beside her. She quickly scents him and pushes him so he makes a fluffy little pillow for her before flopping ontop of him and Peter snorts.   
"She's like Laura." There's an awkward tension in the air and Peter regrets it. "Are you taking them to Deaton's?"   
"Don't you know? Stiles and Derek are adopting strays. I figured I'd skip the middle man and drop them at Derek's office. Isaac can watch them." 

"Hey Boyd, how's Erica? Holy cuteness, are those puppies?" Isaac steals the girl from his arms and scratches her chin. "Who's a adorable? Hmm, who? You are! Yes, yes you are!" The gray boy whimpers in Boyd's arms and Isaac quickly pulls him over too. "But you're cute too, yes you are. Yes!"  
"Is Derek busy?" Boyd smirks as he watches Isaac radiate joy as the puppies lick his cheeks.   
"Of course not. Go on in. I've got this under control." With some careful juggling, he manages to hit the intercom button for Scott's office. "Scott! Scott, come quick!"   
Boyd rolls his eyes as he walks past a running Scott and finally he knocks on Derek's door.   
"Hey Boyd. Come in." Derek's voice is muffled by the wood door but he sounds friendly.   
"Derek." Boyd smiles.   
"It's always nice to see you, but I thought you were at the Manor today. Is something wrong? Because Stikes is already packing and stockpiling extra furniture and promising the dogs they'll have plenty of backyard soon." Derek looks a little stressed but overjoyed. His eyes light up when he mentions Stiles and Boyd almost feels bad for what he's about to do.  
"No major issue. Peter and I just sniffed out 2 tiny problems we didn't know existed."  
"Electrical problem? Plumbing?" Derek starts tapping his pen against the table.   
"Puppies."  
"Pup-Oh, seriously Boyd?" Derek rolls his eyes and drops his pen. "Where are they?"   
"Isaac's got them out front. They're cute." Boyd pauses as he considers his next words carefully. "Peter said they act like you and Laura."  
"Well, let's go see them then." Derek tries not to think about Laura but the instant he sees the little black pup pushing her brother around and sitting on him, he wants to cry.   
"Huh. The black ones the girl, right?"  
"Yeah, isn't she cute?" Isaac playfully barks in her face and she squints before she tries to bite his nose.   
"No, man, this little guy... He's the cutest." Scott lays icon his back as the little gray puppy carefully sniffs every inch of him before settling on his chest. "Adorable."  
"I've got to get back to the Manor, so I was just going to leave then here." Boyd checks the time quickly. "I have to keep an eye on Peter. Unless you want some creepy dungeon." Boyd shakes his head before Derek can even think about it-he has weird plans sometimes. "Nevermind. I need to get back. See you later." The tiny bell over the door rings when Boyd exits and Derek stares at his two employees until they stop their cooing.   
"No audible cooing. You're grown ups, control it. I'll be in my office." Derek rolls his eyes when they don't even pretend to respect his authority. It's 7 hours until Derek gets to lick the door behind him. Isaac and Scott had left the puppies in his office when they went home, and Derek's alpha eyes keep them quiet while he works. Isaac had left a box behind for them, emptied of old accounts Derek didn't know they still had on file. The boy pouts when tucked snuggly into the box and the emergency blanket that Derek kept in his car, but his sister barks at at him and he settles down.   
"Good boy, listen to your sister." Derek smirks as he thinks of his mother scolding him almost the same way. "I'm going to take you to my house, but knowing Stiles, it's probably going to your home too." The girl puppy barks at him. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get a move on. Pushy pup." Derek carefully lifts the box, supporting the bottom. The gray pup immediately falls, and stays down, the black pup keeps herself up and checks on her brother before glaring at Derek.   
"Yeah. I get it. I'll be more careful." He gets to the Camaro without further incident and manages to set the box in the passenger without jostling the puppies and straps them in with the seatbelt. 

Stiles is singing in the kitchen when Derek gets home, a perfect rendition of OneRepublic's Counting Stars, and Cairo greets him at the door.   
"Hey, Cairo. Hey boy." Derek picks the box up from the ground where he left it to open the door. "Puppies! Look, Cai, pups!" He whisper yells and sets the box back down, tilting it gently until both puppies are on the side. The black puppy swaggers out first and Cairo immediately licks her nose. She barks and licks back, prompting her brother to carefully exit the box. Cairo licks his nose too, and unlike his sister, the gray puppy quickly comforts itself by curling between Cai's paws and laying down.   
"That is adorable." Stiles dries his hands on a dish towel and Hattie trots behind him. Her tail begins to wag as soon as she sees the pups and quickly greets them with enthusiastic yips. "Where are they from?"  
"Boyd and Peter found them at the Manor, just running around."  
"Can we keep them?" Stiles eyes brighten like a child followed him by a stray.   
"Can we discuss it after I eat?" Derek tries to stall even though he knows he's lost already, and Stiles accommodates him with a grin.   
"Oh, sure. This way to steak." Stiles whirls his hand with a flourish. The dogs follow them back into the kitchen, all herded by Cairo with the tiny girl pup leading. She's small and new, but her bark already commands Cairo and Manhattan to stop. Derek can't help the tiny snort that escapes him and Stiles pauses from setting the table.   
"What?"  
"She's definitely Laura, just as bossy." Derek grins ruefully.   
"We could name her Laura, but I'd feel bad naming a female dog after your sister."   
"She would have thought it was hilarious. Probably would have taught her how to get me in trouble." Derek sighs.   
"Is there any thing she liked?" Stiles fills Cairo and Hattie's dishes, along with 2 old bowls for the pups.   
"British accents. I don't know where she found them, but every one of her boyfriends was British."  
"Ooh, I love the British accent. But you still can't beat Gerard Bulter's. Sexy." Stiles winks. "We can go to Deaton's after dinner. So hurry up."

Deaton hands over the adoption papers as soon as Stiles steps through the door.   
"Thanks, Deaton. But I'm going to need 2 sets."  
"Why would you-ah." Deaton smiles as Derek brings the old file box with the pups snuggled in one corner.   
"They smell like twins to me." Derek sets the box on the counter.   
"I can confirm that, Derek. I'll take them to the back." Deaton lifts the box and Derek drops into the seat beside Stiles.   
"I hope Hattie isn't ripping up the cushions again." The words are mumbled around the pen Stiles has in his mouth.   
"I'm sure Cai's got her in line by now. Wait, are you almost done that form?"  
"Deaton had a majority of it filled out already. I swear he's psychic."  
"Or he knows you're a crazy dog guy."  
"That could be true, but less magical."  
"Stiles..."  
"I said 'magical' not 'furry'. A boy can dream, Derek." Stiles rolls his eyes and taps the pen against the clipboard. "Yorkshire."  
"What?"  
"Yorkshire. York, we can name her York. And her little baby brother can be Lancaster. Because Laura liked England."   
"Okay..." Derek thinks for a second. "I think that good."  
"Great." Stiles quickly writes the names down. "Yorkshire and Lancaster. York and..."  
"Lan?"  
"What is he, wifi? No... Caster. York and Caster."  
"I'm okay with that. Those are nice names. I think Laur would have begged for one of the pups."  
"Yeah, but then we would have never though to name them so cute." Stiles sticks his tongue out just a little and Derek leans over and kisses him. It's not rough or soft, just a mid-level pressure applied evenly to Stiles' lips and it still makes him blush.   
"Thank you." Derek cups Stiles' face and traces his high cheekbone with a thumb.   
"Well, they're definitely twins." Deaton returns with slightly too much noise to make it the first time he's come around the corner. He's composed though, and holds his hand out for the forms. "They're perfectly healthy, maybe only a year old. Make sure you get some of that puppy supplement milk since they've been running aroun outside and we don't know what their nutrition was like, but otherwise you're good."  
"Thanks Deaton. We really appreciate it." Stiles hoists the box off the table and settles it on his jutting hip bone. "We'll see you around!"  
"Or next week, depending on when the next stray turns up?"  
"Thank you, Deaton." Derek growls over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Considering what time I wrote this and what time I subsequently woke up to gibberish, let's all sacrifice a child to the god that thought of google docs revision history. :) Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, I made a thing and I hope you like it. School is starting soon and I have 3 other stories I need to be working on so I started another one. :/ But hopefully another chapter soon! Stick with me! X3


End file.
